1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image acquisition device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image acquisition device capable of accomplishing special-effect processing on real-time motion of image in preview mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
The components of a conventional image acquisition device 10 are illustrated in FIG. 1. The image acquisition device 10 includes a lens 11, an optical sensor 12, an image signal processor 13, an image parameter adjusting unit 14, a storage unit 15, an image output unit 16, an image display unit 17, and a special-effect processing unit 18. The detail description for these components is as follows.
An optical signal representing an image and passing through the lens 11 is transformed into an electric signal by the optical sensor 12, and the electric signal is further processed in real time by the image signal processor 13 to produce a raw image signal. Then, the image parameter adjusting unit 14 receives the raw image signal, sets parameters of the raw image signal according to the user's setting and generates a target image data. The target image data is then compressed and saved in the storage unit 15 such as a JPG engine, a BMP engine or other unit capable of compressing and saving the image.
After that, the user can display the image saved in the storage unit 15 through the image display unit 17 or output the image saved in the storage unit 15 through the image output unit 16. Further, the user can also accomplish a special-effect processing on the image saved in the storage unit 15 through the special-effect processing unit 18.
As far as the above image acquisition device 10 is concerned, however, the special-effect processing including soft focusing, oil painting, sharpening, etc. is generally performed after the raw image has been compressed and saved but not real-time processed in a preview mode. As a result, the saving of the image which is not accomplished with real-time special-effect processing becomes redundant and causes time, electricity and memory space consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a friendlier image acquisition device which is able to accomplish a real-time special-effect processing of the image in a preview mode before the image being saved and to achieve the goal of saving the electricity and the memory space.